


Warm My Heart

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum shuddered at Ashton’s cold nose and murmured “You cold babe?” and rubbed Ashton’s back gently. Ashton pouted at him. “It’s freezing in here! How are you not cold?” He whined and rubbed his nose against Calum’s skin.OrAshton's cold but Calum's warm and cuddly





	Warm My Heart

Ashton hissed as his bare feet touched the wood floor in the bedroom. He grabbed some socks and a sweater and padded downstairs to find his boyfriend. “Calum?” He called, tugging the sweater down around his hands and shivering. He got no reply, so he made his way further through the house, carefully stepping over Duke and walking into the music room. He found Calum sitting on the couch, pen in hand as he wrote in his notebook. Ashton walked into the room, and when Calum glanced up, he flopped down into his lap and buried his face into Calum’s neck. Calum shuddered at Ashton’s cold nose and murmured “You cold babe?” and rubbed Ashton’s back gently. Ashton pouted at him. “It’s freezing in here! How are you not cold?” He whined and rubbed his nose against Calum’s skin. The younger boy laughed and held Ashton tightly against his body, kissing his curls as Ashton leeched his body heat. Calum looked up as he heard jingling, and smiled as Duke walked in and whined quietly. “C’mere pup,” Ashton said, shifting so Duke could jump up on the couch, which he did. He made room for himself and laid his head on Ashton’s lap. The blonde gently pat his head and rested his hand on Duke’s side before leaning back into Calum’s arms. They stayed there most of the day wrapped in each other’s arms. 

*********************************************************

Calum woke up disoriented with a mouthful of curls. He leaned up from Ashton’s head and grabbed his phone to check the time. “3:30, damn it’s been awhile.” He said, setting his phone down and gently waking Ashton up. “Baby, wake up. We gotta eat lunch and actually get some work done,” he said, rubbing Duke’s belly as the dog rolled over to protest their movement. Ashton whined and leaned more into Calum. “But I’m cold. If we get up I’ll freeze.” Calum rolled his eyes and managed to lure Ashton to the kitchen with the promise of making hot cocoa. Ashton moved to the kitchen and flopped down at the bar, wrapping himself up in a ball and looking extra pathetic. Calum moved to the stove and got the cocoa mix started with milk in a pan. He turned the heat up a bit and went to the laundry room and grabbed one of his hoodies from the dryer. He came back and handed Ashton the hoodie, then went back to the stove and finished the cocoa. He added whipped cream and marshmallows, and turned around and placed Ashton’s mug in front of him. The blonde had wrapped himself in Calum’s hoodie, which had longer sleeves and covered his hands completely. Calum cooed at his boyfriends sweater paws and took a sip of his cocoa. Ashton took a long sip of his cocoa and looked up at Calum, who giggled at the whipped cream mustache Ashton had. He leaned over and whispered “I love you,” and kissed Ashton gently, “And you taste like cocoa.”


End file.
